Petrova to Pierce
by Stunsail
Summary: We all know Katherine Pierce, but how did she get to be the woman she is. This story follows her vampire life, delving into her emotions, relationships and everything she got up to before and after the Salvatore's came into her life.
1. Chapter One

**Petrova to Pierce**

* * *

Chapter One

Katherine was running, still. She'd been running for what honestly felt like days, but she had no choice she didn't want to be caught especially after what she had just done. She could feel her gums aching, her eyes burning from the sunlight that was just beginning to sink below the tree-line. But she tried not to think about that, she could no longer hear Trevor and Rose yelling at one another, she could no longer hear anything. But she could smell something, something that was maddeningly wonderful, intoxicating almost. Something she had never, ever smelt before and it was driving her crazy.

She changed her direction, heading towards this new fruit-like and breathtaking smell with everything she had in her. She reached the edge of a village, where there was a woman, sitting by a tree with a gash in her arm. Katherine stopped moving and just looked at her, her mouth open and a frown on her face, she knew exactly what was happening to her and while a part of her didn't want to kill this woman, she knew that she was going to. Almost as if someone else was doing it, Katherine felt herself move towards the woman with more speed than she'd even known she could muster. Her now strong hands clamped over the woman's arm, lifting her up from the ground as she felt her new fangs immerge from within her gums, she felt herself sink them into the woman's neck, ignoring her screams for help. She devoured the woman in seconds, draining her dry and then dropping her corpse to the ground before she stepped back and looked down at what she'd done.

She almost couldn't believe it, obviously she had known what she would become but she didn't think it would be as easy as it had been. She looked around, thankful that no one had witnessed her heinous act so she could easily leave. Her head was spinning, and while she knew she was perfectly healthy, she almost felt nauseous, nauseous with guilt as she ran again hoping to get far far away from this place, from this country if she could. She knew exactly what was happening to her, of course she did she'd been flirting with Trevor for weeks now, as soon as she found out what Klaus wanted with her. Of course whenever she thought of Klaus her mind drifted to Elijah, how could it now. She knew that the feelings she'd felt for him were real, even if they were incredibly confusing. She hated that she'd betrayed him, that he now most likely detested her and she knew that he hunted her, just as his brother would. Katherine knew that she wouldn't be able to live a normal life anymore, not with what she'd just gotten herself into. Or more what her bloodline has gotten herself into.

As she thought of her family she knew she needed to return to them, she felt the intense desire to see them, to see anything that was familiar to her. She stopped running, starting to walk instead as she saw a farm in the distance, horses in the field. She'd learnt to ride when she was just a child and she knew that she would get home faster if she travelled by horse to the ship so that she could return to Bulgaria. Her mother would cry with happiness to see her, and she was sure her father wouldn't be too upset when he saw her again. While she knew they'd left it on a bad note, she knew that deep down he loved her and she loved him. She missed her little sister and all of her friends, but more than anything she missed her little baby. She wanted to know what happened to her daughter, and who her father gave her to. Katherine desperately wanted to know if the family who had taken her in where treating her right, whether she was safe. She also desperately hoped that Klaus never found out about her.

Katherine approached a dark brown horse and slowly, gently let her hand brush against his snout. She let her hand run down the length of his neck and tassel in his mane. Eventually she found a saddle and bridle for the horse, and she mounted him, taking off in the direction she knew the closest dock was. As she rode she let her mind drift to what her life would be like now, she knew that she'd have an eternity on the run from the Mikaelson brother's, she knew that she'd never have much of a chance to really spend time with her family, even if they did accept her as she was. She sighed heavily as she approached the docks, she dismounted her new horse and walked towards the closest boat that looked able to make it where she needed to go. She settled herself in for the long journey ahead of her, she let her hand slip into her back and clutch the smooth moonstone tightly. She let out a breath and relaxed slightly, preparing herself mentally. She knew she needed to keep her emotions in check if she wanted to make it through this journey without murdering the entire crew.

Katherine awoke to shouting, she jolted awake and looked around to make sure she was still safe. Once she established that they'd docked, she got her things together and got the horse, getting off the boat. She breathed a deep breath and then sighed, she felt the familiarity of the place seeping into her soul. She mounted her horse, heading towards her village, which wasn't too far off the coast. As she got closer and closer she felt more and more uneasy, with every step her steed took the feeling grew, and she could not for the life of her explain it. Her house came into sight then and her uneasiness grew as her nostrils flared with a smell that she had become very familiar with in her brief second life so far. Blood. The air was thick with blood and she felt her stomach lurch. She basically jumped off the horse and ran towards the door, screaming for her mother in Bulgaria. Katherine headed into the small house and screamed with pain as she saw her mother, dead on the bed. Her father stabbed through the middle with a sword and her sister laying on the ground. She moved to her mother and sobbed. Katherine sobbed until her tears ran dry, she sobbed until she could no longer stand it. The anger was building inside of her and she could no longer contain it. That was all she could do, she had to. She hated this pain that filled her, she wished she could just… turn it off.

* * *

 **So there you go guys, please review. I haven't written a fanfic in a while, I just haven't been able to get into the show since Katherine unfortunately isn't in it anymore. So I wanted to go deeper into her character.**

 **Anyway, please please review! I really want to continue this story but I have a habit of slow updates, so the more you review the more I will write.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

Katerina ran from the room that her mother still lay in, cold and still. The blood drying over her, matted in her hair. Katerina tried to rub the blood off of her hands furiously as she finally reached outside of the little house, she finally gasped in a short breath as she fell to the ground, the sobs still coming through her throat even though the tears weren't falling. Her head was spinning and she could hardly focus, her whole body beginning to radiate with hatred, hatred for Klaus. Hatred for anyone who had anything to do with this. Hatred for herself. Katerina sat there for what felt like hours before she finally regained enough focus to realise she needed to move, knowing that this would be one of the first places Klaus would look, knowing he'd want revenge for what she'd done. She stood, moving back over and mounting her horse before fleeing the town, heading to a hut just out of the village.

 _A few days later_

Katerina had been staying outside of the village that used to be her home, she'd managed to compel an old man who lived in a hut to allow her to stay inside, she knew that it was risky being here… but she needed to know where her daughter was and she knew the first step to tracking her down would be in this village. While she'd been here she absolutely hated how many people she'd killed, accidentally of course, she hated what was going on inside of her. Katerina had never been a cruel person, but a huge part of her was relishing in devouring these poor innocent townspeople, people she had known and grown up with. People that she'd been friends with, loved even. The father of her child lived in this village still, she'd been deliberately avoiding him as she barely had enough restraint to not kill the old man she was living with let alone anyone else.

She was frantically researching where she could possibly find her daughter, she didn't plan on staying in town much longer than she had to, she knew that the longer it took then the more unlikely it would be that she'd find her. She knew that this was probably all for nothing, and her daughter would be better growing up in a family where her mother wasn't a bloodsucking monster. Katerina knew this, but her heart ached for her daughter, for the part of her that was still out there, that was her blood, her family. She needed it, it figuratively killed her to know that her only living relative didn't even know she existed, that she had a mother who loved her from the second she existed.

Katerina began pacing in the little cottage, glaring at the sun that was seeping under the door. She hated this part of her new life, the power was fantastic, but the drawbacks were frustrating. The unbearable hunger, the life of darkness, and the crazy feelings that were swirling through her entire body. She had to wonder if this was all a mistake, if she absolutely had done a horrible thing that ended not only the lives of her family but her own life. She wasn't who she used to be even if she still had her memories or her body, the old Katerina never would have killed anyone. She sighed then and jumped as she heard footsteps, she moved back from the door and headed into the darkness, waiting to see who it was that was entering the house. She let out a sigh as the door closed and she saw that it was the old man, he walked towards her and handed her the scrolls that spoke of the adoption of her daughter.

 _20 years later_.

Katerina was standing in the foyer of the house, the house that was actually rather impressive. She had finally tracked down the family that had adopted her little girl and she was so thrilled, she'd found her, finally. There was a woman standing across from her, a small frown on her face as she spoke in Bulgarian, "Who are you looking for?" she asked slowly, the woman seeming to find a certain amount of familiarity in her face, and Katerina had to admit, she'd thought she'd seen this woman somewhere before. She seemed aged though, but Katerina was almost positive it was the same woman that she'd seen before when she was younger. This thought hurt Katerina more than she'd admit to anyone, but the thought that she possibly had known the person who'd spent the past 21 years being the mother of Katerina's daughter killed her.

Katerina smiled at the woman and spoke to her softly, using her innocent charm as she did so "Your daughter, I'm looking for your daughter", as Katerina spoke the woman's face contorted, she looked desperately sad and Katerina grew concerned. The woman put a hand to her face and shook her head "She's dead, my perfect daughter is dead" she sobbed softly, turning away from Katerina then who almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter was dead, she had finally tracked her down after what felt like an eternity and she was dead. Katerina couldn't cope with what was happening, her head was spinning and she looked at the woman now with hatred, she couldn't believe that the person who her father had entrusted with his granddaughter's life had let her die.

She felt a huge hiss escape from her lips, everything inside of her just exploding with the rage that was building inside of her. She growled, lunging forward and taking the woman by the throat, slamming her against the wall. Katerina's teeth were bared, her eyes red with blood, hatred clear in them as she leaned forward ripping her teeth into her neck, not even consuming the blood that spilling down over both of their bodies. The warmth seeping through Katerina's beautiful dress, Katerina couldn't control herself, she just continued to bite and tear and rip her limb from limb, not able to focus on anything else. She eventually dropped all the parts to the ground and let out a mournful scream, and fell to the floor herself where she sat for a few hours as she come to terms with this.

* * *

 **Thanks for the people who reviewed, I realised after I wrote that first chapter that I was saying Katherine when really she was still Katerina, so this time I've changed.**

 **Please review, I'd love to know what I'm doing write or wrong, every review literally fills me with joy, so please please let me know how I'm going!**


End file.
